


New year, champagne and group cuddles

by CheonByeol



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonByeol/pseuds/CheonByeol
Summary: BTOB is celebrating New Year in their usual noisy way. Eunkwang is an idiot, Ilhoon is a tsundere and Sungjae should sometimes close his mouth. Just as we love them. Minhyuk, blame it on the champagne, gets a little philosophic and emotional about his six boys he loves so much.An extra fluffly little something depicting a scene of their life. OT7, Minhyuk-centric.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).



“Three! Two! One! Happy new year!” Several members scream it together, Eunkwang blows the horn, and Changsub fires the confetti guns. Minhyuk just squints, as his eardrums explode, watching his boys fondly nonetheless. He might have had a bit too much champagne already, feeling light-headed and melancholic and overly emotional.

_The year reads 2017 now,_ he thinks. It's been five years. Almost. In a few months, it will be March, and BTOB's 5 th debut anniversary. Five years of struggle and sweat. Trying to stay on their feet, trying to stay alive among hundreds of other idol groups. People don't realize how idol is life is not all fine and dandy. If you don't make it big, it's all just hard just work with only a little pay-off. They didn't manage to make it that big. What went wrong? Were their talents lacking? Was their timing bad? Was their sound unneeded? Minhyuk doesn't know, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that he doesn't regret a thing. Despite their existence in itself have been a fight, these have been the best five years of his life. They made through it together, the seven of them. He made it through with these six talented dorks, who are now screaming as if they never received vocal education.

What are they exactly? Family, but not quite. It's more than that. Minhyuk isn't even sure a word has ever been invented for it, in any language whatsoever. They are... BTOB. They have been each others' world, solace and safe haven, brothers, and lovers. If the people heard that, the last word, they wouldn't understand. They'd just throw around big, flashy words like polyamory and homosexuality. Most would judge, some would pretend to understand. Yet, they cannot. They weren't there, they weren't through it all with them. They don't speak their language, how they understand each other by half words, how they can read between the lines. They don't know what a simple touch can mean, calming them down if they are nervous, cheering them up if they feel down. All they see is fanservice, but it's fine that way---

Suddenly, Sungjae comes into his line of vision.

“What are you so deep in thought about?” he asks, but doesn't even expect an answer. He holds out one of the glasses with champagne for Minhyuk to take, and the rapper complies.

“Us,” he answers eventually, catching the maknae mid-turn.

“Huh?” The youngest is facing him again.

“The seven of us,” he elaborates with a fond smile, causing the taller boy to chuckle.

“Wouldn't even be our umma, eh? Now come, celebrate, you can be philosophic another time!” He's pulled by the arm to join the circle.

“Now that everyone is here,” Eunkwang gives his same-age friend a pointed look, before trying to give a speech, only to be interrupted every five seconds. As expected, Sungjae and Changsub _can_ join forces, when it's for the greater good. Finally, the leader just gives up, shaking his head at his juniors, shouts “let's make this year as good as the last one!” and downs his champagne. That earns him the supportive cries he's been yearning for, and everyone empties their glasses.

“New years kisses!” shouts Peniel, apparently he's got some alcohol in his system as well. A huge chaos ensues, everyone trying to get their first kiss of the year from everyone. Six pairs of lips that all feel different, their owners touching him all differently, from feather-like touches on the cheek to possessively grabbing his behind. Six kisses later, all of them tasting like alcohol, Minhyuk feels dizzier than before. Hyunsik catches him when he stumbles, gifts him with that beautiful eyesmile of his, and pulls him towards the pile of five on the couch. He really has no idea when everyone gathered up so nicely. Has he been zoning out too much? Probably...

Hands grab onto him, and he's pulled into the group. He lands on something soft that yelps, then Ilhoon clings onto his torso like a baby koala – the little liar who still tells the public he hates touching, because it's easier than explaining everyone that he's picky about who can touch him – Sungjae throws a leg over them – that youngster has _shamelessly_ long limbs! – and Peniel tries to cuddle up to his other side – squishing Ilhoon's arms into Minhyuk's rib-cage. Eunkwang lies across Changsub and Hyunsik, eliciting displeased grunts from them, to reach the other oldest's hand, and flashes a big toothy grin.

“Aren't you proud of our kids?”

“Sure I am,” chuckles Minhyuk, and Ilhoon gives him an angelic smile. The pretentious little devil. But umma just cannot not love him. He presses a soft kiss to the younger's cheek and when he keeps pouting, to his lips too.

“Ain't no fair. I want kisses from Minhyuk too,” Eunkwang pouts exaggeratedly, and imitates kisses, embarrassing himself and everyone around him. As usual from their mature leader. The red-haired man just laughs, while Ilhoon, acting as the buffer zone between them, imitates puking.

“Hyung, you are not cute at all.”

“I know!” The vocalist crosses his eyes and imitates a bunny, opening and closing his mouth with upper teeth showing. Even if put the nice way, he makes a really creepy bunny.

“I don't know him,” the youngest rapper mumbles, hiding his face in the umma's shoulders from the second-hand embarrassment.

“But he's your dad.”

“I don't want him.”

“Sorry, baby Hoonie, you're stuck with me.”

“And I hate it.”

“Don't say things you don't mean,” chimes in Peniel suddenly, and he looks really serious.

“Don't tell me you got infected by Minhyuk hyung's melancholic mood,” comes Sungjae's voice from far away.

“Nah, I wasn't,” Donggeun shrugs. “Just love ya all. And we know that Ilhoon does too.”

“Go home Peniel, you're drunk!” calls Changsub from the other end of the sofa, drowning out Ilhoon's little mumble of _I didn't say that_. Several members chuckle, and their unstable building of tangled bodies wobbles. Which leads to further laughter, and some of them landing on the ground. Some of them on all fours, some of them butt first. The good mood and its sounds continue to soar high.

Minhyuk, even in his new position of sitting on the ground, just watches them fondly. That's just how things work around here. Always loud, and most of the time, happy. Sometimes a bit too noisy, but Minhyuk wouldn't have it any other way. This is their way, the BTOB way, and he's in love with it as much as he's in love with every single member. In love for life.


End file.
